Joyeux Noël !
by ticoeur
Summary: C'est un noël un peu spécial...
1. Chapter 1

Un petit truc comme ça, que j'avais écrit juste avant noël. Mais comme j'avais ma famille autour de moi, je ne l'ai pas posté.  
J'ai un peu pensé à un épisode de la série "Bones" en l'écrivant, celui où une juriste force "légèrement" Brennan et Booth à s'embrasser sous du gui !

Et voilà ce que ça donne, version moâ !

**Son Titre :** Joyeux noël !

**Son Genre :** Slashy (y'a juste un bisou !)

**Son rating ?** K

**Saison :** Aucune !

**Disclamer :** Comme d'hab, j'ai eu beau réclamer Sheppy au papa noël, y'a rien eu à faire, il a pas voulu me le donner ! Ouiiiiiiinnn !  
Et les autres non plus ! Donc, y'a que l'histoire tordue, (si si !) qui est tamoi !

Bon, j'arrête de vous prendre le chou avec mes bêtises, et bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**JOYEUX NOËL !**

Ce soir. C'était ce soir !

Noël...

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fêté gaiement cette journée ?

A vrai dire, il ne s'en rappelait plus...

Enfin, si, depuis qu'ils étaient sur Atlantis, le personnel s'ingéniait à décorer la cité, et faisait en sorte que ceux qui ne retournaient pas sur Terre pour cet événement ne se sentent pas abandonnés.

Alors il regardait avec plaisir les guirlandes colorées qui habillaient les rambardes des escaliers, le gui qui était accroché, il ne savait pas comment d'ailleurs, à chaque porte.

Celles qui ne s'ouvraient ni ne se fermaient bien sûr...

Et il ne savait pas d'où venaient toutes ses branches, mais il y en avait absolument partout !

Est-ce que le Dédale avait servi de pépinière intergalactique ?

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il prit la direction de la cantine. Avec un peu de chance, le cuistot aurait eu la bonne idée de concocter un repas qui sortirait de l'ordinaire...

-John !

Il s'arrêta net de marcher en entendant la voix.

-Rodney ! S'exclama t-il en se retournant.

-Vous allez à la cantine ?

-Oui, vous m'accompagnez ?

-Bien sûr !

John se mit sur le côté et tendit le bras.

-Après vous, mon cher...

-Merci... Répondit Rodney en lui souriant également.

Ils marchaient tranquillement quand le scientifique rompit le silence.

-Vous croyez qu'il y aura quelque chose de spécial ce soir ?

-Comme quoi ? Demanda John.

-Je ne sais pas... un repas un peu plus... comment dire... un truc amélioré ?

John éclata de rire.

-Bah quoi ! C'est pas drôle ! Se renfrogna McKay.

-Non, mais c'est exactement la question que je me posais juste avant que vous arriviez !

-A croire qu'on pense la même chose... Murmura Rodney.

-Peut-être... Rétorqua John doucement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, se regardèrent en souriant, puis se rapprochèrent un peu...

-John ! Rodney !

Le scientifique poussa un soupir fort peu discret en entendant la voix. Ce qui fit pouffer un peu le militaire...

-Teyla ? Vous n'êtes pas partie sur le continent ? S'étonna t-il.

-Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna l'Athosienne.

-Et bien, c'est Noël et...

-Ce n'est pas une fête de chez nous... Lui rappela t-elle alors. Par contre, je sais que pour vous c'est quelque chose d'important, et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas rentrés sur Terre...

-Non... je n'ai personne qui m'attend, alors autant rester ici... Répondit John d'un air laconique.

-Et votre frère ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Et votre sœur ? Rétorqua John.

-Oh vous savez, moi et la famille... Marmonna le scientifique.

-Pareil pour moi...

-Vous alliez à la cantine ? Leur demanda alors Teyla.

-Oui, vous nous accompagnez ?

La jeune femme tendit les bras et les deux hommes s'accrochèrent gentiment chacun de leur côté.

-Et bien me voilà parfaitement entourée ! Allons-y, messieurs ! Allons voir ce que le cuisinier nous a préparé !

-Plus que quelques mètres et on sera fixé ! S'esclaffa Rodney.

-Teyla !

L'Athosienne s'arrêta et se tourna.

-Laura ? Vous êtes là vous aussi ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Et oui... Soupira la jeune militaire, il faut bien qu'il y en ait qui se dévoue pour assurer la garde...

-Vous vous êtes proposée ? S'étonna Rodney.

-J'aime bien être ici ! Ce n'est pas une corvée pour moi ! Répliqua Laura.

-Vous alliez manger ? Demanda Teyla gentiment.

-Oui...

Rodney soupira. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la jeune femme, mais il gardait un assez mauvais souvenir de la fois où il avait partagé son cerveau avec elle...

Du coup, il recula un peu, comme si il avait peur que ça recommence.

-Ça va McKay ? S'inquiéta John, vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui a vu un fantôme !

-Non non... ça va... juste un souvenir pas très agréable qui m'est revenu...

-Le lieutenant Cadman dans votre tête ? Demanda alors John en souriant.

-C'est ça... rigolez... c'est pas vous qu'avez embrassé Carson !

-Super ambiance ! Bon, et bien je crois que j'irais un peu plus tard... Dit alors la jeune militaire en faisant demi-tour.

-Pas trop tôt... Marmonna Rodney.

-Elle est pourtant gentille... Rétorqua John.

-J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir, vous, avec une... avec elle dans votre tête ! Bon, j'ai faim ! On y va ?

-Bien sûr !

Les deux hommes avancèrent un peu...

-Stop !

... Et les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'étonna John en regardant Teyla.

L'Athosienne le regarda, puis se tourna vers Rodney et enfin, leva les yeux en souriant.

-Si, ça va très bien ! Et vous avez une tradition il me semble... ça concerne les personnes qui passent une porte en même temps, et qui se trouvent sous... euh... je ne me rappelle plus le nom...

-Du gui... Répondit Rodney.

-C'est ça ! Et bien il ne reste plus pour vous qu'à faire ce que vous devez faire ! Déclara t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Rodney soupira, et John resta bouche bée.

_Tradition... tradition... qui a bien pu inventer un truc aussi débile..._ Pensa Rodney.

_Elle veut que je l'embrasse ?_ Pensa John étonné.

Soupirant encore, comme si on lui demandait de faire une chose extrêmement désagréable, Rodney s'approcha donc de la jeune femme et se pencha légèrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama t-elle en levant ses mains et en le repoussant doucement.

Le scientifique, rougissant de gène et de honte, se redressa et recula d'un pas.

-Mais... c'est vous qui... à l'instant ! Bafouilla t-il, mal à l'aise.

John regardait la scène en souriant franchement. Et dire qu'il venait de se demander si il allait l'embrasser !

Il se traita mentalement de chanceux, car il n'avait jamais eu de souci avec les femmes. Et si jamais Teyla l'avait rembarré, McKay en aurait fait des gorges chaudes pendant un sacré bout de temps !

Mais c'était Rodney qui s'était fait avoir ! Pas lui !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui étais sous le gui avec vous ! Rétorqua Teyla.

-Euh... Répliqua Rodney intelligemment.

-Hein ? Fut celle tout aussi intelligente du militaire.

L'Athosienne les regarda tour à tour, et leur trouva un air gêné qui lui sembla un peu disproportionné.

-Oui, c'est vous deux qui étiez sous le gui en même temps, pas moi ! Expliqua t-elle alors.

-Mais on ne va pas... Commença Rodney.

-Allez McKay, on va pas en mourir...

John s'approcha alors, embrassa Rodney légèrement sur la joue, puis redressa la tête doucement.

Le scientifique avait fermé les yeux, et, la bouche entrouverte, il haletait légèrement.

Teyla, elle, les regardait d'un air ravie.

John sourit, sans quitter Rodney des yeux.

Celui-ci, ayant enfin ouvert les siens, eut alors une drôle de réaction...

Il s'approcha vivement de John, posa ses mains sur ses joues, et l'embrassa franchement.

... Sur la bouche.

Teyla ouvrit la sienne en grand, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle ne pensait pas du tout qu'ils feraient ça !

Et dans un endroit aussi exposé qu'un couloir en plus !

Parce que la simple accolade qu'elle croyait qu'ils allaient se donner était entrain de tourner au baiser langoureux...

Et elle était un peu embêtée...

-Hem hem... euh... John, Rodney... ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais...

... Mais les deux hommes semblaient être dans une bulle...

-John... Rodney... vous devriez peut-être aller dans... vos... euh... quartiers...

La phrase était enfin parvenue à leurs cerveaux. Ils se séparèrent et s'éloignèrent très vite l'un de l'autre.

-Euh... je ne sais pas...

-Bah... euh...

Quand on sait que ces deux phrases, si on pouvait appeler ça des phrases, venaient d'être prononcés par le chef militaire de la cité et le responsable de la troupe de scientifiques de la cité, et bien il y avait du mouron à se faire...

-Finalement, je n'ai plus faim... Dit alors John.

-Je vais aller dans mes quartiers... Annonça Rodney d'une voix légèrement éraillée.

-Je vous accompagne ?

-Volontiers !

Laissant Teyla complètement ébahie sur place, John et Rodney marchèrent d'un pas vif dans le couloir...

oOoOo

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Moi non plus, mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire... Répondit John d'une voix douce.

Rodney cessa net de marcher.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui... en fait, je suis content que vous ayez eu plus de courage que moi...

-Vous en aviez envie vous aussi ?

Rodney se sentit rougir. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir avant de parler ?

John sourit en entendant la réponse. Puis il tourna la tête et vit que par chance, ils étaient devant un téléporteur.

-Venez... Dit-il alors en poussant Rodney dans la cabine.

... Les portes se rouvrirent presque aussitôt, et ils marchèrent silencieusement dans le couloir. Puis le scientifique s'arrêta devant chez lui, passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et fit un pas.

-Attendez !

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta McKay.

John se contenta de lever les yeux. Rodney suivit son regard, sourit, puis lui saisit le bras, qu'il tira un peu vers lui.

-Et bien de cette façon on a une bonne excuse...

-Vous avez besoin d'une excuse ? Répliqua John en passant une main douce sur les joues un peu rouge de Rodney.

-Pas vraiment, non...

Et il entoura de ses bras le torse du militaire.

-Mais au cas où...

Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur la bouche de John qui répondit aussitôt. Mais le militaire sembla se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils étaient et, sans cesser le baiser, poussa Rodney à pénétrer plus avant dans sa chambre...

-Tu crois qu'on peut ? Réussit à dire Rodney, alors que John butinait son cou.

-Tu as autre chose à faire peut-être ?

-A part passer le plus merveilleux des noëls en ta compagnie, pas vraiment... Gémit Rodney.

-Parfait... on est sur la même longueur d'onde...

Et le militaire le poussa vivement vers le lit sur lequel il tomba.

-Tu crois au père noël ? Demanda John tout à coup.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, pas du tout... parce que moi, à partir de maintenant, j'y crois...

Rodney éclata de rire, mais devant l'air tout à fait sérieux de John, il cessa très vite.

-Tu ne plaisantes vraiment pas ? Dit-il alors.

-Non, il a lu ma lettre, et j'ai eu mon cadeau... un peu en avance, mais je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre...

-Ton... cadeau ?

-Oui... toi... Répondit John en se plaçant au dessus de Rodney.

-Tu me voulais comme cadeau de noël ? S'étonna celui-ci.

-Oui...

-Et t'as écrit une lettre ? S'esclaffa Rodney.

-Oui...

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui... enfin non... je n'ai pas "écrit" au père noël... je sais que c'est débile, mais il fallait que j'écrive ce que je ressentais pour toi depuis un petit bout de temps, maintenant...

-Euh... c'est pas si débile que ça, tu sais...

-Je n'ai pourtant plus l'âge de croire à tout ça... Soupira John.

-J'ai bien un journal intime, moi... Murmura alors Rodney.

John se redressa, s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son scientifique et le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Attends... tu peux répéter ? Tu as... quoi ? S'étonna le militaire.

-T'as parfaitement entendu... Ronchonna Rodney.

-Toi ? Le plus cartésien de tous les hommes que je connais, tu as un journal intime ?

-Il fallait que ça sorte, et j'avais personne à qui le dire...  
-Quoi donc ?

-Que j'étais entrain de tomber amoureux de toi...

John sourit et passa ses mains langoureusement sur le torse, puis les remonta et les posa de chaque côté de la tête de Rodney.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi...

oOoOo

Teyla avait retrouvé Ronon, déjà attablé et ils dégustèrent un plat que le cuisinier avait fait spécialement pour cette occasion.

-Pas mauvais ce truc ! S'exclama t-il.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ça change ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une dinde.

-Une dinde ?

-Oui, un oiseau de chez eux, un truc qu'ils mangent pendant les fêtes...

-Un oiseau ? Et bien, il est plutôt grand, comme oiseau ! S'étonna l'Athosienne.

-Au fait, vous savez où sont McKay et Sheppard ?

Teyla baissa les yeux, un peu gênée.

-Je pense qu'ils sont dans leurs quartiers...

-McKay ne vient pas manger ? Tant pis pour lui si y'a plus rien ! Déclara Ronon et mordant à pleine dent dans un gros morceau de viande.

-Ils viendront sans doute plus tard... ou pas...

-Dommage pour eux, c'est drôlement bon !

Teyla ne répondit pas et mangea aussi de bon appétit. Après tout, les deux hommes étaient adultes et savaient mieux que quiconque ce qui pouvaient leur convenir...

oOoOo

Dans les quartiers de Rodney résonnaient des soupirs et des gémissements.

Les deux hommes se savouraient...

Et c'était le meilleur noël qu'ils passaient...

Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble...

oOoOo

Fin...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Alors ? Pas trop gnangnan ?

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et merci de me lire !

Plein de bon gros BIZOUSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**


	2. RAR's

Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, et que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement !  
Les voilààààà :

Merci **Savannah** ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai vu que tu m'avais écrit une review, et je t'ai remercié par l'intermédiaire de mon autre fic "mes amis, mes amours mes emmerdes".  
Et heureusement que je n'ai pas attendu d'avoir l'alerte, parce que je viens juste de la recevoir aujourd'hui, c'est à dire le 4 janvier, alors que tu as été la première à poster le 29 décembre !  
Mieux vaut tard que jamais, mais franchement, qu'une review mette autant de temps à parvenir à l'auteur, alors là, j'en suis baba !  
Merci encore !

Merci **pf59** ! Contente que ce "petit truc" de noël t'ai plu ! Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, on adapte nos fics à nos périodes de fêtes à nous, les terriens, mais jamais à ceux des Pégasiens ! Faut dire qu'on ne connait pas trop les leurs, aussi ^^  
Ou alors, faudrait qu'on les invente nous même ?  
Mmm... Après tout, pourquoi pas ?  
Ce serait peut-être drôle de leur faire faire des trucs totalement farfelus sous prétexte que nous, on ne fait pas ça !  
Et pis non ! J'ai bien écrit bizous avec un "Z" !  
Un "Z" comme Zorro...  
Comme "zébu, maintenant zépu soif" ...  
Comme "Zébulon, le truc qui sautillait partout dans "Pollux et le manège enchanté" ...  
En tout cas merci pour la review et j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes et je te souhaite une excellente année 2010 !  
BIZOUSSSSS !

Merci **Sara** ! J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon petit message de remerciement par l'intermédiaire de ton profil ? Sinon, je le fait encore ici ! Merci beaucoup !

Merci **Cassiewright **! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une fan maintenant ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue un jour ou l'autre par l'une de mes histoires !  
Merci encore !


End file.
